


Love Story

by joyblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyblue/pseuds/joyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry, and how they are seen by their family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ned

Love Story  
Standard Disclaimers Apply

I: NED

Married.

His sweet daughter, who swore she would never marry, was now married. The news knocked him off his feet when he heard. He looked at the pictures the private investigator he hired sent him and he could only feel sorrow that he was not there in person to see his daughter smile. He should have hired the man sooner, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook his head. What he should have done is gone to Arya himself, and convinced her to return to her family.

Arya and Gendry were surrounded by a few people, and he only recognised one of them, the chubby friend Arya called Hot Pie. She was surrounded by friends, but no family and Ned had no one to blame but himself.  His heart ached as he stared at the photos scattered on his desk.

“Is it true?”

Ned looked at his wife who walked in his study, her body rigid as he nodded. “Robb told you?”

Cat didn’t respond but picked up the photos and watched as she paled. “She really married him?”

“You were quite sure that disowning her would be the quickest way for her to realise that she was wasting time with the boy.”

His wife didn’t answer, but he could see the look of sorrow in his wife’s face. “He’s done right by her, Cat.”

“Is she pregnant? Is that why they got married?”

“I don’t know.” Ned replied and Cat placed the photos down on the table as she sat down.

“What about the man you hired? He’s a private Investigator…”

“And if she is pregnant, what do you suggest we do?” Ned asked and Cat took a deep breath as she looked back at the pictures.  
  
“We can convince her to return to us, even if it means having him around.”

“His name is Gendry.” Ned said softly as he looked back at the photos. “If you want to convince her to return, you’re going to need to start saying his name.”

“She was always teasing Sansa for being foolish, believing in _useless romances_ …”

“He’s good to her Cat, can’t we just accept that?”

His wife stood up and began to pace around his study. “How can I accept that? She chose him…”

“You gave her no choice, Cat!”

“She had a choice!” Cat snapped back, her blue eyes glared in anger. “She can’t have it both ways, mock the way we live, for our wealth when she had never any issues using that wealth to go to the best schools, train with the best, everything she had was because of our money… because she is a Stark! She can’t mock that and continue to benefit from it!”

“You didn’t have to throw her out to teach her that lesson!” Ned responded as he tried not to raise his voice.

“I did not throw her out, she chose to leave!”

“You told her that if she wanted to continue to see Gendry, she can forget about being part of this family, she walked out that door and you didn’t stop her, you didn’t let me…”

“You have always taken her side! She knew that she can get away with anything, because all she had to do was look at you, and you will give in to whatever she wants. She is not Lyanna! You can’t save your sister by giving in to whatever Arya desires!”

“This isn’t about Lyanna.” Ned whispered as he clenched his fists. “Arya had always been headstrong. All we did was push our daughter away from us. Was I wrong in giving in to Arya for almost everything? Yes. I was. Was Arya wrong in mocking us with our wealth when she has benefited from it? Yes. But that lesson did not have to be throwing her out in the streets with nothing but the clothes she can fit into one suitcase. We took away her access to her trust funds, to her inheritance, but all we really did was push her straight into Gendry. He’s self-sufficient, Cat. Did you know that he saved enough money to start his own business? He has one property in his name, a two bedroom flat in a suburb in Manchester. He just added Arya’s name in the deed.”

Ned could see the fight drain away from his wife as she sat down again and took one of the photographs in her hand. “Her studies?”

“She deferred them.” Ned replied as he unclenched his fists and raked his hands over his hair. “She’s not eligible for a scholarship. The University doesn’t believe that Arya Stark is penniless. She’s working as a junior instructor for a local club teaching fencing and self-defence to young students.”

“Are they living well?”

Ned took a folder from his drawer and showed it to Cat. “I had someone run their financials. The money is mostly Gendry’s. He used most of his savings to start the business. If he keeps making the repayment he’s doing, he’d be able to pay for it in ten years.”

 “How was he able to afford to pay for it?”

“The private investigator said Gendry’s mother left her son the money. It looked like she was getting some financial support, from where, he couldn’t say just yet. She saved most of that money and when she died, part of her life insurance and the money she saved allowed Gendry to pay off the deposit.”

“She looks happy.”

“She does.” Ned agreed softly as Cat looked at him.

“We’ve lost her… I’ve lost her…”

“No, we haven’t Cat. Not completely.” Ned replied. “It’s been a year, Cat. We need to reach out to her now, before we completely do.”

He watched as his wife just stared at the bride and groom with a look of regret. “Alright.”

End Chapter.


	2. II Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grow a spine, Sansa! And while we’re at it, grow a brain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse, this chapter takes place the same time as Ned's.

Love Story  
Standard Disclaimers Apply

II: Sansa

_“Grow a spine, Sansa! And while we’re at it, grow a brain!”_

Those were the last words Arya spoke to her before Arya left, and never returned to their home again. Arya was already angry with her mother, and Sansa was now ashamed to admit at that time, that she gloated over the fact that she was throwing her life away for some man who would never be as good as Joffrey.

Sansa gave out a bitter laugh as she yanked her engagement ring out of her fingers. She debated whether she should throw it, but knowing Joffrey and his mother, they would probably make it sound like she stole the damn ring and make a big spectacle out of it.

She heard music coming from inside the apartment, and heard the laughter from behind the door. She hesitated for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and knocked.

“I’m coming!” a voice that Sansa didn’t’ recognise called out and the door opened to reveal a blond haired young man who looked at her with a smile. “Are you with the bride or the groom?”

Sansa looked at him in surprise. “Sorry, I must have the wrong flat, I was looking for Arya Stark.”

The man just grinned with a nod. “With the bride then, come on in!”

“I might just come back, I didn’t know…”

“It’s alright, come on in…”

“Lommy! Who is it?”

Sansa cringed as Lommy opened the door wider, and for the first time in two years, Sansa was standing face to face with her sister Arya.

“Sansa?” Arya asked in surprise, and walked closer to her. Sansa looked at Arya in mild surprise. Gone was the child she called ‘Horseface’, and she remembered the photos of their Aunt Lyanna that was in the house. She had heard people compare her to their Aunt Lyanna before. People said that Arya would grow up to be as beautiful as Lyanna, but they were wrong. Arya was even more beautiful than their Aunt Lyanna ever was.

“I should just come back, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had…”

Arya just gave a simple smile and showed her hand, with a simple gold band around her ring finger. “I bet you didn’t see that coming, did you?”

Sansa turned red at Arya’s words as she remembered all the cruel taunts she gave her sister when they were younger. “I never meant them, you were just always so adamant you would never even have a boyfriend…”

Arya’s eyes widened in realisation. “No… I didn’t mean in _that_ way! What are you doing here?” Arya blurted out. “I didn’t mean in that way either! It’s just… we haven’t spoken since forever and…”

This time, it was Sansa that gave a smile as she showed Arya her hands, her ring finger missing the giant diamond engagement ring Joffrey had given her just before Arya left.

“Sansa!” Arya gasped as she grasped her hands, only to pull back when she winced. Arya’s eyes narrowed as she lifted the sleeves and saw the bruise. “I will kill him! I’ll send Nymeria over and have her chomp on his hands!”

“Don’t… it’s over, for good.” Sansa said as she held Arya’s hands in her own and her sister looked at her, steel grey eyes bright with concern. Arya looked like she was going to say something more but just nodded her head.

“Come inside,” Arya said softly as she tugged her inside.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

Arya shook her head. “You won’t be intruding.”

Sansa walked in, and watched as a tall dark haired man walk towards them. She’d never really met Gendry, back then, she saw him as someone that she didn’t need to know. He gave her a smile and gave her a glass of wine, which Sansa accepted gratefully.

“I’m Gendry Waters, it’s good to finally meet you, Sansa.”

“Likewise.” Sansa replied as she glanced at the gold band around Gendry’s finger and how Arya smile seemed to have grown a little bit brighter.

She always imagined that she would be the one who would be married by now, with Joffrey as her husband. She had been blinded by his smiles and his promises. She never imagined that she would find out a dozen different ways to hide bruises that Joffrey inflicted on her.

 “Congratulations.” She said with a smile to Arya and Gendry.

Gendry gave a smile and thanked her, before giving Arya a quick kiss on the lips before he walked off to greet some friends. Arya just gently lead her to a room and once she shut the door, Sansa sat down on the bed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come…”

“It’s okay, Sansa, really. Are you okay?”

 “It’s strange, you’ve always said you’d never marry, and now you are. I’m the one who should have been married by now, probably pregnant. Joffrey will be working in his father’s office, while I’ll be arranging lunches and charity events…”

“Why didn’t you marry Joffrey sooner?” Arya asked. “I’m glad you didn’t. I’m very glad that you didn’t, I’m just surprised, you were convinced that he was the one for you.”

“I think deep down, I had doubts about him. I just never wanted to admit it. He comes from a perfect family, he knew the right things to say, he was everything I thought I wanted.” Sansa responded. There was no way she was ever going to tell Arya that Joffrey had been rough with her before, this was her sister’s wedding, and she intruded enough already.

“How did you find me? I’m glad that you did, and are you sure you don’t want me to have Nymeria give Joffrey a bite or two?”

Sansa just shook her head with a dry laugh. “No… It wouldn’t be worth it, I got your address from Bran weeks ago. Jon sent a package from Japan, he sent everyone something and just asked Bran to give it to everyone. Bran asked me to post yours.”

The two of them fell into silence unsure how to continue. They have never been close growing up, and they were never interested in anything similar to bond over when they were younger.

“I should have tried to keep in contact with you.” Arya spoke up breaking the silence.

“I probably would’ve ignored you, unfortunately.” Sansa replied.

“Do mom and dad know?” Arya asked.

“No. They will soon enough, I guess I came to you because I knew that you’re the only one who’ll appreciate this moment, I finally grew a spine and a brain.”

At her words, Arya bit her lip. “I’m sorry I said that…”

“Don’t be, I wish I grew them sooner.” She replied and gave out a small laugh as she gently took Arya’s hands. “Look at you, looks like you’re the one that ended up being married. I’ll probably be the one who would grow old alone surrounded by cats.”

Arya snorted. “Don’t let Joffrey spoil it for you. Just don’t go for the slimy mother’s boy type next time.”

“I’m glad you have Gendry, and that he’s nothing like Joffrey.”

Her sister smiled at her. She’s glad her sister would never suffer the cruelty she suffered from Joffrey. She used to scoff at Arya for throwing a life of luxury away for a mechanic, but as she listened to the laughter outside and gazed at the happy pictures of Arya and Gendry inside the room, she realised that it was her that threw years of her life for a man who never loved her.

“It’s going to be fine, I won’t let Joffrey hurt you again.” Arya said softly as Sansa just gave a small nod. “Come on out, we need to have some of Hot Pie’s stuff before everyone finishes them off.”

As she followed Arya out of the room, she nearly tripped when Arya suddenly stopped and greeted a tall man that was speaking with Gendry.

“Hey Sandor! What the hell took you so long? Come on, Sansa. Sandor’s ex-SAS. I’m sure he can teach you a move or two just in case Joffrey decides to show his ugly face again!”

End Chapter

Well, this is Arya/Gendry so Sandor/Sansa will have to wait! 


End file.
